There is a tendency to formulate compacted liquid laundry detergent compositions. These compacted formulations aim to provide the same overall cleaning benefit as more dilute formulations, yet have an overall lower volume. Hence smaller volumes of the composition can be added to the wash liquor and so smaller packages need to be used saving on packaging material, space, transport costs etc, resulting in more environmentally friendly compositions.
However, an issue with compacted formulations is they leave little space available for addition of new technologies. If the formulator wishes to add a new ingredient, they will often have to lower the level of at least one of the other ingredients and so compromise the benefit provided by that ingredient.
Often, in order to add a new ingredient, the level of detergent surfactant needs to be reduced. This negatively impacts the cleaning benefit provided by the laundry detergent composition.
Therefore, there remains a need in the art for a compacted laundry detergent composition that optimises surfactant levels to ensure excellent cleaning whilst still allowing incorporation of new ingredients.